Mad World
by Harken Lady
Summary: Yugi and friends are back in school! Kaiba is going to host a new tournament and Yugi's older sister comes home. What will happen between a certain CEO and a highly intellegent sibling of Yugi's? ((Please Review, and give me a couple of pointers. The p


Mad World  
  
[I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my character Milama]  
  
Yawning and stretching his arms, Yugi looked over at his alarm clock. Great, 5:00 am. Tea was going to be furious with him. She always hated it when he was late. Yugi got up and put his school uniform on. It wasn't anything special or spiffy, basically it was a blue suit, not a tux though. Before leaving Yugi grabbed his millennium puzzle. "Almost forgot you." Yugi then closed the door to his room.  
  
Outside Tea, a good looking dame with cropped brown hair, a uniform that was a skirt and a tight top, which fit her figure like a glove, was looking up at the sky while tapping her foot. Yugi walked over to her. She gave him a furious glance. "Yugi, this is the fifteenth time that you've been late." Yugi looked at the ground and then looked at Tea, his eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry Tea, it's just that I had to make sure that Jake, Jessica, Kimi, and Sara had there breakfast. Plus I like to count the days until Milama comes home from her trip." Yugi missed his big sister Milama. It seemed she was staying away on purpose, but he knew that couldn't be possible because she loved everyone. Milama missed his big duel with Marik. It was a hard battle, but he still triumphed over him. "Don't worry Yugi, Milama will be back before you know it." Tea smiled at him, she was always supportive. "You're right Tea, but we better get going or Joey will make fun of us again; like yesterday, he said that we were making out. Highly unlikely." Yugi chuckled a little, but at the same time he felt his cheeks start to burn. Tea's did too. They both started to walk saying nothing to one another, until they reached Domino High.  
  
Domino High, it was like a normal high school. Bullies, preps, jocks, and snobs, all your typical students for a high school; you could bet they had some of these at this school. Yugi and his gang didn't really fit into any of the categories. They kinda had their own category. Tea and Yugi arrived at Domino High. A blonde haired boy, with a uniform similar to that of Yugi's, approached them. "Hey Joey, what are you up to?" asked Yugi. Knowing Joey he was always up to something. "What makes you think I'm up to something!" Joey yelled trying to sound like he wasn't up to something. "Because you're always up to something, Joey." Said Tea looking at Joey with a look of disgust. He was the worse liar, in history. "This pea brain is planning something for class. Specifically, English class." Said a boy who had just joined the group. This boy was very tall, had brown eyes and brown hair that was put up in a weird way. "Hello Tristan. What is Joey up to?" asked Yugi who was glad that most of his friends were here. "Can't tell," said Tristan who seemed to be looking for someone. "Why can't you tell?" asked Yugi, who was very curious. "Well, because Joey didn't tell me anything else." Tristan looked frustrated now. "Hey Joey, where's Serenity?" Joey gave Tristan a look of disgust. He didn't really like the fact that Tristan adored his sister. "She's getting a ride with Mai. Serenity has really taken a liking to her." The gang looked over to where a girl was being dropped off. This girl was Serenity. She had strawberry blonde hair, more strawberry than blonde, a uniform identical to Tea's, and beautiful light brown eyes. Mai, a girl with blonde hair and a seductive sex appeal, yelled across the schoolyard, "Hey Yugi and Joey! Hi Tea and Tristan. Catch ya all later!" Mai then speed off in her tight ride. Serenity joined the group just as the bell rang.  
  
Now in their classes, Yugi looked over to the seat next to him. Thank goodness, a certain someone wasn't here today, at least for the moment. The person who sat by him happened to be the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. Good feelings left, as the door to Mrs. Yaguchi's English class swung open. Standing in the doorway, was a handsome, brown haired, blue eyed 17 year-old. He had a cold look to his face, but it didn't seem to faze the ladies. Taking his seat, Yugi could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Joey was not happy. Yugi only hoped that today would go smoothly, though something at the back of his mind was telling him that it wouldn't.  
  
Even after the Domino City Duelist Tournament was over, Kaiba insisted on making Joey's life stressful. By the looks of it, Kaiba has been preparing another tournament. Today, Kaiba brought his briefcase. It was a rare occasion for him to be bringing his briefcase to school. That was the only logical explanation Yugi could give himself to explain the briefcase. Yugi only wished that it would be lunchtime.  
  
At lunchtime the gang decided to ask Kaiba if he was making another tournament. Yugi approached Kaiba as he sat down with his food. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise, the runt and his pet have come to entertain me." Said Kaiba in his usual cold voice. "If you don't mind, we just wanted to come over here and ask you something." Yugi looked at Kaiba as he said this. Kaiba replied, "Well I haven't got all day, ask what it is you want to ask." Joey stepped in, "Come on Yugi, we don't need this from him." Joey tried to pull Yugi away but Yugi wouldn't budge. "Kaiba are you planning another duelist tournament?" asked Yugi who was a bit angered by Kaiba's rudeness. "As a matter of fact, I am. This one will bigger than the one before. Plus, I'll only have the best of the best." Kaiba was about to say something, but held his tongue. He wanted to get a head start on his tournament. Yugi walked back to the table with Joey trailing a little behind. It was obvious that he wanted to do something to Kaiba, but decided not too. Yugi only wondered what kind of tournament this one would be and would be as dangerous as the last one.  
  
[This is just a start; it will get better after some of you help me by nicely critiquing my work. It's true I respond better to nice criticism.] 


End file.
